


Kalon

by Cheet0s_wh0re



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheet0s_wh0re/pseuds/Cheet0s_wh0re
Summary: 𝐊𝐀𝐋𝐎𝐍(n) beauty that is more than skin-deep𝐀 𝐋𝐎𝐍𝐆 𝐋𝐎𝐒𝐓 𝐅𝐑𝐈𝐄𝐍𝐃𝐒𝐇𝐈𝐏 𝐑𝐄𝐔𝐍𝐈𝐓𝐄𝐃.. after quite some while, a friendship from when they were born, 𝐌𝐀𝐃𝐄𝐋𝐈𝐍𝐄 𝐃𝐄𝐀𝐔and 𝐉𝐀𝐌𝐄𝐒 𝐏𝐎𝐓𝐓𝐄𝐑 reunited after one mistake...
Relationships: James Potter/Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 4
Collections: j





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to say in advance, sorry if you find it bad I just like writing fanfics because I feel as if they give a different ending and a lot of the time a better one and this is a fanfic I wished someone would made so I am I hope you enjoy if someone does read this and yeah :)

𝐖𝐄𝐋𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐄 𝐓𝐎 𝐊𝐀𝐋𝐎𝐍

A story either about...

"Oh dear jamesie boy,  
Are you in love"

"Piss off Mads, I told you  
I'd rather skin myself alive"

Or

A friendship between two which,  
hadn't yet to be broken until a love is drawn  
When she makes her dramatic entrance.

𝐂𝐀𝐒𝐓

𝐌𝐀𝐃𝐄𝐋𝐈𝐍𝐄 𝐃𝐄𝐀𝐔  
ᴀᴅᴇʟᴀɪᴅᴇ ᴋᴀɴᴇ

"Well turns out I really couldn't give a rats ass about the matter"

𝐉𝐀𝐌𝐄𝐒 𝐏𝐎𝐓𝐓𝐄𝐑  
Aᴀʀᴏɴ Tᴀʏʟᴏʀ Jᴏʜɴsᴏɴ

"Well that's quiet embarrassing for you, I wouldn't even think of that"

**

𝐉𝐀𝐌𝐄𝐒 & 𝐌𝐀𝐃𝐄𝐋𝐈𝐍𝐄 𝐑𝐄𝐋𝐀𝐓𝐈𝐎𝐍𝐒𝐇𝐈𝐏  
𝐀𝐄𝐒𝐓𝐇𝐄𝐓𝐈𝐂

Ben Barnes- 𝐒𝐈𝐑𝐈𝐔𝐒 𝐁𝐋𝐀𝐂𝐊  
Andrew Garfield- 𝐑𝐄𝐌𝐔𝐒 𝐋𝐔𝐏𝐈𝐍  
Jamie Bell- 𝐏𝐄𝐓𝐄𝐑 𝐏𝐄𝐓𝐓𝐈𝐆𝐑𝐄𝐖  
Karen Gillian- 𝐋𝐈𝐋𝐘 𝐄𝐕𝐀𝐍𝐒  
Adam Driver-𝐒𝐄𝐕𝐄𝐑𝐔𝐒 𝐒𝐍𝐀𝐏𝐄  
Timothee Chalamet-𝐑𝐄𝐆𝐔𝐋𝐀𝐒 𝐁𝐋𝐀𝐂𝐊  
Lily James-𝐄𝐋𝐋𝐀 𝐖𝐈𝐍𝐆  
Arden Cho- 𝐊𝐈𝐑𝐀 𝐌𝐀𝐓𝐈𝐑  
Holland Roden- 𝐋𝐘𝐃𝐈𝐀 𝐌𝐎𝐎𝐍  
(7)Peter DaCunha- 𝐓𝐇𝐎𝐌𝐀𝐒 𝐃𝐄𝐀𝐔̄

**

𝐖𝐀𝐑𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐆!!

This story contains mature language and themes, adult humour and sensitive topics.

On Wattpad I have pictures for everything so that’s why it looks a bit wierd


	2. -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of backstory of Kalon

𝐌𝐀𝐃𝐄𝐋𝐈𝐍𝐄 𝐊𝐄𝐀𝐔, knew her life was difficult when her brother first asked why her parents were arguing, she knew it was difficult when her mother would ship them off to the potter manor. 

Maybe when her father left after a fight with her mother, again she was shipped off to the potters while her mother started drinking. But people had it worse is what she told herself.

𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐏𝐎𝐓𝐓𝐄𝐑 𝐌𝐀𝐍𝐎𝐑 was her saviour, Mia would look after her newborn brother while Madeline and James adventured out in the open, feeling innocent as ever.

It was all perfect even if she had only seen her mother once a month but the day them owls flew in the window, but all little Madeline felt in her body was happiness for she was going to school with Jamie.

𝐌𝐀𝐃𝐄𝐋𝐈𝐍𝐄 𝐀𝐍𝐃 𝐉𝐀𝐌𝐄𝐒 both just looked at each other with the biggest grins on their faces, "Open them then, I can't wait any longer." Mia Potter had a small smile on her face as she saw the children rip the envelope open.

They had received different letters, one by 𝐁𝐄𝐀𝐔𝐗𝐁𝐀𝐓𝐎𝐍𝐒 and 𝐇𝐎𝐆𝐖𝐀𝐑𝐓𝐒.

It took them a few seconds to realise that they were going to different schools, That's what set the waterworks off, with a few mumbling and whining Mia snapped at them, "It's not like someone dies you can still write to each other."

𝐓𝐇𝐀𝐓 𝐇𝐄𝐋𝐏𝐄𝐃 𝐒𝐋𝐈𝐆𝐇𝐓𝐋𝐘 but a pout was stuck on their lips, until a loud cry screamed through the walls of the potter manor which made Mia and Fleamont get up.

"Jamie, what will happen?, are you going to leave me?" All he could do was shake his head and envelope her in a hug.

𝐅𝐑𝐎𝐌 𝐓𝐇𝐀𝐓 𝐃𝐀𝐘 𝐎𝐍, they stuck together till they could no longer and just wrote to each other, while Madeline's grandmother took her baby brother Thomas and Madeline with her to France.

They had yet to see each other in six years until a black haired beauty was in their compartment smoking while getting screamed at a redhead....


	3. Chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter one, James and Madeline meet up again at last what is everyone’s reactions :)

𝐆𝐄𝐓𝐓𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐄𝐗𝐏𝐋𝐄𝐋𝐋𝐄𝐃, did set her grandmother off quite a bit for being 'unladylike' but Madeline really couldn't care the only reason she stayed in France was because her little brother Thomas was too young to attend school.

So when Madeline got her Hogwarts letter a bright grin was on her face of seeing her beloved 'Jamsieboy', she had told her brother about the potter family but never why they had randomly taken her in.

"Honestly Hogwarts totally rubbish", Her grandmother kept muttering under her breathe like it was a disease, to Elaine Deau it was practically illegal as she went by pureblood laws, which never worked as it basically turned her granddaughter into a whore.

Madeline knew she should probably tell James in a letter or something but what better than the element of surprise for him and his band geeks that he often wrote about or the female that so frequently talked about.

***

𝐓𝐈𝐌𝐄 𝐅𝐋𝐄𝐖 𝐐𝐔𝐈𝐓𝐄 𝐐𝐔𝐈𝐂𝐊𝐋𝐘, until it was time to say goodbye to her little brother Thomas and her grandmother, which was quite hard considering he was sobbing into her shoulder while whispering 'please don't leave me'. All that Madeline could say is that she'll be back in no time, until there time was cut short by the train whistling.

To which she kissed him goodbye and pushed her cart through the wall, to hear a women that sounds familiar screaming a two boys, but Madeline just walked past and unloaded her stuff from the cart to try find a compartment.

A few people were gawking at her outfit which consisted of a dark grey baggy jumpier paired with a short black skater skirt, underneath were a pair of tights with holes in and a pair of long socks.

Madeline just walked past until she found an empty compartment and loaded her stuff in the shelf about and got comfortable in one of the seats, then got her fluffy cow bag out a pulled a box of cigarettes.

In a quick movement a cigarette propped up in her mouth lit, and Madeline was taking a long and breathing it out the window as the world was going past her.

Until she heard a gasp through the smoke, Turning her head she caught sight of a glaring redhead who's yelling soon faded into a blush as four boys came to view.

"Potter no I will not-" that made Madeline turn her head fast.

"Ginger did you say Potter like James?" The redhead turned away from the boys to nod her head and watched the raven-haired beauty grin.

"So if I yelled jamsieboy he would come"

As soon as she said that a boy with a grin popped his head into the compartment they both looked at each other, that boy she was staring at had black hair that was messy to the touch and his brown eyes had glasses a jaw that looked like it could cut glass. 

Suddenly a scream tore her out of her thoughts "the fuck happened to you"

The next thing Madeline knew was she was being suffocated by him which she returned while the others where just watching a the black haired boy lifted her into the air. The ginger cleared her throat to try get there attention which it did.

"As I was saying I will not date you James" which then she smirked to until James looked bewildered by that until he indicated for the rest of the boys to come into the compartment while the ginger girl stood there with her hands on her hips with a smirk.

"I also don't want you to flirt with me, call me lily-flower-"

That was interrupted when Madeline stared snickering at the flustered redhead, until she asked rudely, "who are you, and who do you think your laughing at."

"Madeline Deau and I'm laughing at you trying to reject something that wasn't even offered, anyway ginger who are you"

The redhead started stuttering but muttered "lily Evans" before easing her head and walking out.

Then something clicked inside her head and watched as all the boys changed amused looks " Lily fucking Evans, damn didn't take her for- well a tight ass" 

That was all it took for the themes to bust out laughing. " Sirius black pleased to meet you miss Madeline, that's remus and that is peter"

The shaggy black boy said while pointing at the blonde boy that was quite small and then the skinny dirty blonde that kept his gaze a little longer.

Madeline shook her hand out smirking "Madeline Deau Jamie's best friend"

Which made James smirk at her bluntness and then gazed back to Sirius who was mouth-gape staring at her. "She has got a point Padfoot"

Sirius was arguing to nobody while James was whispering in Madeline's ear which made her snorted which made Sirius snap his attention to the two and was about to object how unfair it was until someone elbowed him in the gut, turning his head he saw remus shake his head which made Sirius blush.

***

"Why didn't you tell me you got kicked out or that you were coming to Hogwarts!" James exclaimed at the shorter girl who he had his arm around, "because Mia would probably want me all to herself I'm her favourite, but I can come back to the potter manor at Christmas with Thomas because grandmother is a stuck-up cow"

That made James snicker until she slapped his chest then went to put her head on his shoulder. "So jamsieboy what have I missed"

Ignoring the bickering that was going on in the rest of the compartment, "well mum is always complaining about how you and Thomas won't move in- but I can tell her you will now, dad is asking complaining about mum's whining Sirius wants your room or Thomas's but mum's crossed the like there"

Madeline just hummed To agree "yeah I'll fight over my room it's the biggest and Thomas loves his from the photos I've showed him"

"Anyway how did you get excluded" that question made a jolt of excitement through her and explained the story to the taller boy, also trying to ignore the feeling in the bottom of her stomach.

At some point she had grabbed his hand and started playing with the rings on his hand which he took note of, then suddenly slipped the one he had on his pinky onto her finger which made him raise his eyebrow at but let her nonetheless.

***

𝐒𝐈𝐑𝐈𝐔𝐒 𝐖𝐀𝐓𝐂𝐇𝐄𝐃 '𝐇𝐈𝐒' 𝐁𝐄𝐒𝐓𝐅𝐑𝐈𝐄𝐍𝐃, with the random witch that swooped up and took 'his' bestfriend and truth be told ever since last year he hadn't been the same more coolish and less of an affectionate person towards people, there were only a few times he's shown affection and that was to the few random girls that came up to him.

Sirius had tried to mention it but it was just put aside, but the way them two were acting and looking at each other it was selfish but he wanted her gone, away from James.

They either had a small smile on their faces or a smirk which James wore more frequently if he whispered something in her ear she would giggle then shake his head so he loudly cleared his throat.

Which caught their attention "uh- Deau could you go get changed so we can" there was an awkward pause "yeah so can you like get out"

Madeline just rolled her eyes and sarcastically waved them goodbye while getting her clothes out she closed the door and headed to the toilets.

Then locked the door of the cubical, and stripped her jumper and put a collared school top with a jumper on top and pulled some black doc-martins and looked in the mirror to re-apply the eyeliner and eyebrows and then some lipgloss.

***

𝐀𝐒 𝐒𝐎𝐎𝐍 𝐀𝐒 𝐌𝐀𝐃𝐄𝐋𝐈𝐍𝐄 𝐑𝐄𝐀𝐂𝐇𝐄𝐃, the compartment Sirius made a comment out her 'uniform' too which James looked her up and down with a smirk.

Madeline made herself comfortable next to James and were talking about about how Thomas was doing when someone slid into there compartment a flash of red head infected their gaze.

"You guys should change into you-" Lily paused to look at Madeline's uniform before screeching "what I'm merlin's name are you wearing that skirt is way to short them tights are ripped, your wearing boots instead of female shoes that are appropriate for school or females-" 

Lily was interrupted by the sound of laughter and her face turned red because they weren't paying attention, until James muttered "I think your skirt should be shorter, or maybe take them tights of and show your legs"

"POTTER" lily screeched and then attempted to pull her skirt even longer but gave up when she saw the confused look he gave her, "oh you weren't talking about me."

Everyone in the compartment started snickering at how her face went from a smirk to bright red that matched her hair until she huffed and left the compartment.

***

𝐘𝐄𝐀𝐇 𝐒𝐎𝐑𝐑𝐘 𝐈𝐓𝐒 𝐒𝐇𝐎𝐑𝐓 𝐁𝐔𝐓 𝐈𝐌 𝐆𝐎𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐓𝐎 𝐒𝐓𝐀𝐑𝐓 𝐓𝐇𝐈𝐒 𝐖𝐇𝐄𝐍 𝐓𝐇𝐄𝐘 𝐑𝐄𝐓𝐔𝐑𝐍 𝐓𝐎 𝐇𝐎𝐆𝐖𝐀𝐑𝐓𝐒.

𝐈𝐌 𝐒𝐎𝐑𝐑𝐘 𝐈 𝐌𝐀𝐃𝐄 𝐋𝐈𝐋𝐘 𝐋𝐈𝐊𝐄 𝐓𝐇𝐈𝐒 𝐈𝐋𝐋 𝐀𝐃𝐃 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐁𝐀𝐂𝐊𝐆𝐑𝐎𝐔𝐍𝐃 𝐀𝐓 𝐒𝐎𝐌𝐄 𝐏𝐎𝐈𝐍𝐓 𝐀𝐋𝐒𝐎 𝐈𝐒𝐍𝐓 𝐌𝐀𝐃𝐄𝐋𝐈𝐍𝐄𝐒 𝐇𝐎𝐓

𝐂𝐀𝐍 𝐘𝐎𝐔 𝐆𝐔𝐘𝐒 𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐌𝐄𝐍𝐓 𝐀𝐍𝐃 𝐕𝐎𝐓𝐄 𝐎𝐍 𝐈𝐓

𝐋𝐈𝐋𝐘 <3


	4. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Madeline get on at school? Will Sirius’s jealousy end? What will Lily Evans do?

𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐆𝐑𝐄𝐀𝐓 𝐇𝐀𝐋𝐋 𝐋𝐎𝐎𝐊𝐄𝐃 𝐀𝐌𝐀𝐙𝐈𝐍𝐆, with the enchanted ceiling, but what stuck out was a girl with raven hair and the complete opposite of the uniform, who was towering over the first years.

Some of the first years look either in fear or awe, because the cold blank face she held or her 'rulebreaking' uniform.

To say the least James was quite impressed and had the urge to look at the slytherin's table for one of their reactions until the name "Madeline Ophelia Deaū"

James's attention snapped to the raven-haired girl, who was sniggering under her breathe at the death glare from a redhead the Gryffindor table or the black haired boy from the Slytherin.

The whole hall silent, until a snigger could be heard then the hat bellowed. "GRYFFINDOR" to which all the houses apart from Slytherin clapped.

Madeline raised her hand to grasp the top of the old hat and handed it over to Professor McGonagall with a grin "I bet your very glad to have me in your house Minnie" with a wink she started walking over to the Gryffindor table.

Madeline walked over to the empty spot beside James and sat down as a brunette girl turned around, "Marlene McKinnon" and stuck her hand out. Just as Madeline was about to reply Marlene quickly said, "Your the one Lily keeps talking about, i think it was fucking sick!"

Madeline grabbed her hand and shook it while saying, "Well good to meet you Marlene, i think we'll get on just fine." 

Sensing someone's glare Madeline turned her head to where her new friend Marlene was taking Lily Evans staring between her and James, when the redhead realized she was caught staring she averted her gaze with a pink blush and turned her attention to the brunette girl next to her.

All that was on the Raven-haired girl's mind was her little brother with that gremlin of a grandmother who shared none of the same beliefs , Madeline always made sure that she taught her brother the rights and wrongs of the world, it did make her happy that he had a good childhood unlike her.

As if he could read her thoughts James placed his hand onto a thigh which snapped her out of them thoughts, as a cold hand was on her warm thighs. This made Madeline turn around to face him to find that his eyes were already on her as if he was watching her.

"What's going in that mind of yours Mads" James asked curiously, All Madeline could do was shrug and gave him a look to say 'not now'. Sirius noticing that look was quick to intervene, "Prongs we planning to prank snivillius" Sirius ignored the pointed look that Madeline give him , "It's been a while, you know since the maraunders got together"

James looked down at the Raven-haired girl who was cuddled into his side, then moved his gaze to Remus who had a disappointed look on his face as he turned his attention back to the book. Sirius also noticed the looks they were all giving him but turned his attention to Peter who looked excited to be apart of something.

From the lack of excitment from the others Sirius patted Peter on the back, "I knew i could count on you unlike the other boring arses" While also staring at James who was listening as Madeline whispered something in his ear. So sirius lent forward and heard the slightly muffled conversation "I'm glad you didn't agree to that you should only do something if he starts it"

Sirius rolled his eyes slightly annoyed 'his' bestfriend was getting manipulated by some random girl who they knew nothing off, despite all the times he told them about her and all the letters they send eachother, It just wasn't belivable despite all the times he had caught James writting letters Sirius always persumed it was to his parents.

For the first time the Maraunders were silent which made quite a few people to look over at them to see the 'ringleader' occupied with the new girl, sirius trying and failling to get peter's attention and Remus who was talking to a pretty blonde girl who also had a book in her hand.

***

𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐆𝐑𝐘𝐅𝐅𝐈𝐍𝐃𝐎𝐑 𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐌𝐎𝐍 𝐑𝐎𝐎𝐌, was quite uncomfortable with how much red there was but the warmth from the fireplace and the comfy chairs made up for all the red.

Marlene and madeline sat cuddled together as all everyone started going back to their dorms, "Marls, do you think i'll be in your dorm or in another" Marlene looked up at her then replied, "You will probably be in our because a girl called Ellie or something dropped out, if not we can just ask McGonagall, anyway should we go see if your stuff is in their."

The girls made their way up the dorm stairs not noticing that they were being watched by the four shadows near the fireplace, one of them muttered under their breathe, "So she does have friends why does she bother us then" until James looked up at Sirius's disgusted face which was aimed at Madeline.

"Oi Padfoot what is your problem with Mads, you've been in a pissy mood all day" which caught his attention, "What are you talking about Prongs, me in a pissy mood you basically ditched us for a girl you barely know, then you gave Moony that idea because he was talking to that blonde girl. Peter is basically my only friend now!"

Remus and James looked at him as if he had three heads "What the actual fuck i've known Mads longer then you she's no stranger, I've told you about her so many times. Also don't drag Moony into your jealousy we had to deal with your Man-whore stage and your actually trying to say we were leaving you out." James said with a cold voice and turned to Remus who had a hurt look on his face, "Why can't you actually just be happy for me we have all been happy for you during your one-week relationships, but i find a girl who actually likes me and has the same intrests but you have to bring your jealousy into this, not everything is about you"

James gave Remus a pat on the shoulder and muttered a 'good night' while Sirius sat back on the sofa while peter was stood in the middle of the room frozen while looking quite conflicted.

"Peter just go, i know you want to see them." To which he got a mumbled "Are you sure i could always ju-" sirius cut him of with a cold face "Yes just go" and peter scurried up the stairs leading to their dorm.

***

𝐖𝐀𝐊𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐔𝐏, in a room with the sun shining through the curtains was quite peaceful from what Madeline was used to in Beauxbatons, where all the girls were constantly screaming trying to look perfect. Marlene was knocked out cold in her bed while a girl she met last night who was called Mary McDonald was in the bathroom. Mary had dirty blonde hair and despite her mousy apperiance had a lot of confidence and spoke her mind. Lily Evans was sat on her bed when Madeline first woke up in full uniform and reading a textbook.

The time only being half six Madeline could take her time, "Morning Madeline" she looked up to see Mary coming out of the bathroom fully in uniform, that caught Lily's attention, "Morning Mary" Mary smiled at her and went back to her bed to grab something Lily suddenly cleared her throat "Madeline do you think we could speak after you are finished"

Madeline sent her a confused look but nodded anyway with a small but friendly smile and too her leave for the shower, with her towel and essentials in hand and locked the bathroom door. 

Hearing the shower start Mary turned around to the redhead who was fiddeling with her hands as she watched the door, Mary cleared her throat getting her attention and offered her a kind smile, "So i'm guessing you apologising to her, she does seem quite kind" Lily nodded but added with a frown "She's also quite smitten with James"

Mary smiled softly at the redhead who had a from on her face until Mary held Lily's face in her hands, "Love you've got to realise that you didn't want him at first and they are only friends i heard them yesterday apparently they haven't seen each other in six years. You would be the same with snivi- snape"

Lily was quick to from at the nickname mary tried to cover up but nevertheless nodded and mustered up her best smile, "Thank you Mary." Just as Mary got back to her bed Madeline came back out but this time fully changed in an outfit Lily really didn't approve of but didn't want to give the raven-haired girl another reason to dislike her.

Madeline was quick to go to a full length mirror to look at her school uniform that she slightly 'modified' with a mid-thigh skirt paired with a school top that was slightly unbuttoned with her red and gold tie hanging loosely around her neck. Quickly spotting her baggy grey jumper Madeline put it over her head and but her doc martins and pulled them over her ripped tights which had socks on, the same style she wore yesterday, including the make-up she wore.

"So you wanted to talk to me Lily" Madeline must of said that loud enough to snap the redhead out of her gaze, "Oh yeah i did- i wanted to apologize to you about what happened yesterday, because i was hoping we could put out differences aside and be friends."

Madeline did feel slightly suspicious but put that aside thinking that it was probably some bad blood about james, or that she embarrassed her in front of James and his friends.

"But Mary assured me you and James are just friends because I don't know if you can tell but I really like him, so yeah I do hope you want to be friends" 

Madeline responded with a fake grin, "if course I will be your friend." But said nothing on the James matter because her feeling were to early to even put out or notice, one thing for sure is that James would not return those feelings for her after all the girls he had told Madeline in his letters.

Hearing a quite snore Madeline looked at the muggle alarm clock that read half seven so she made her way over to Marlene's bed and shook her to try wake up only for her to cuddle herself deeper into her covers, "Marlene if yo get ready i'll go get food with you" that made her spring out of bed with a desperate look on a face to which Madeline nodded.

***

𝐊𝐄𝐄𝐏𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐓𝐑𝐔𝐄 𝐓𝐎 𝐇𝐄𝐑 𝐖𝐎𝐑𝐃, Marlene and Madeline walked in the hall with linked arms and went to the spot next to the maraunders usually sit, as students started filling in the girls were talking until the hall went silent and someone shouted, "DEAU'S GOT A HOWLER" 

Madeline turned to her right to see James smirkin at her and pointing to a familliar owl who did infact have a red envelope in it's beak, then suddenly she rembered that the owl was owned by non other than Euphemia Potter.

As soon as the owl landed Madeline united the letter from its leg and it burst open with Mia's screaming voice which got everyone's attention.

"MADELINE OPHELIA DEAU HOW DARE YOU, AND I MEAN THAT HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME YOU GOT EXPELLED FROM BEAUXBATONS FOR HEXING YOUR HEADMASTER THEN- sweetheart"

Madeline heard the voice of Fleamont Potter trying to interupt his angry wife which riled her up even more.

"NO FLEAMONT SHE NEEDS TO KNOW THAT I AM HURT MY FAVOURITE CHILD DID NOT TELL ME SHE WAS GOING TO HOGWARTS AND I HAD TO FIND OUT BY JAMES, BLOODY JAMES I AM FLOOING TO YOUR GRANDMOTHERS HOUSE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE AND I AM TAKING YOU BROTHER AND ALL YOUR BELONGINGS AND YOU WILL BE MOVING IN WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT- also its good to see you darling"

After Euphemia had finished the letter Madeline heard the voice of Fleamont saying it's good to have her back Madeline turned to a laughing James until he saw he face that had a look of betrayal he quickly said, "Darling you look like i've just bloody betrayed you"

Everyone was either looking over at the pair or looking at the envy look on Lily Evans face which a lot of people found funny which riled her up even more, "But you did Jamie you ratted me out to mia for merlin's sake."

James was quick to put his hand on her upper thigh and whisper to he, "wipe that cute bloody pout of your face, anyway what do you have first?"

Quick to grab her bag Madeline pulled out the timetable she was given by Professor McGonagoll half an hour ago, James quickly scanned the paper and said, "We have the same schedule so we can just go together."

Just as she nodded the first bell went of which indicated that lessons would start in five minutes so James got out of his seat and grabbed Madeline's bag and swung it on his shoulder while also intertwining there fingers together.

While James and Madeline were walking out the hall they failed to see the angered face on the redhead's face or when she muttered to herself, "Just friends huh." They also didn't notice the slightly flabbergasted looks from the Teachers and Maraunders.

Sirius felt betrayed because the only time james even spoke at breakfast was to either Moony or HER which sirius didn't like he knew part of him should feel guilty, he knew all about the girl because its what made James smiled and Sirius hadn't seen that since he swore he didn't like Lily Evans anymore.

Sirius had laughed about it and told him to go to sleep because he wasn't thinking right, that was the right thing to do right?. Or when James had tried to tell Sirius about the girls he'd slept with and sirius joked with him saying that he should come back when he had ACTUALLY slept with a girl that was the right thing to do right?. Maybe when James started acting colder towards him but he didn't even notice and left him for girls continuously to try work out his sexuality that was the right thing to do right? 

He hadn't even helped Moony out a bit, he had overheard him rating to James about it when he went past james's bed and they forgot a silencing charm it made him feel guilty, or that peter had been going on dates and ACTUALLY sleeping with people because he overheard him asking for advice from James he should feel guilty but his mind just keeps telling him they should have came to him.

***

𝐓𝐇𝐑𝐎𝐔𝐆𝐇 𝐎𝐔𝐓 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐃𝐀𝐘,James continuesly kept surprising the teachers and his classmates as he actually got on with his work when the raven-haired girl was sat next to him, Which made the redhead swoon even more.

***  
𝐇𝐄𝐘 𝐓𝐇𝐈𝐒 𝐈𝐒 𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐏𝐓𝐄𝐑 𝐓𝐖𝐎 𝐈 𝐇𝐎𝐏𝐄 𝐘𝐎𝐔 𝐆𝐔𝐘𝐒 𝐄𝐍𝐉𝐎𝐘 𝐈𝐓  
𝐀𝐋𝐒𝐎 𝐈 𝐖𝐈𝐋𝐋 𝐁𝐄 𝐌𝐎𝐕𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐓𝐎 𝐀𝐎3 𝐀𝐒𝐖𝐄𝐋𝐋 𝐀𝐒 𝐈 𝐆𝐎 𝐎𝐍 𝐁𝐔𝐓 𝐈 𝐖𝐈𝐋𝐋 𝐒𝐓𝐈𝐋𝐋 𝐔𝐏𝐋𝐎𝐀𝐃 𝐎𝐍 𝐇𝐄𝐑𝐄 :)  
𝐈𝐌 𝐖𝐎𝐑𝐊𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐎𝐍 𝐀 𝐃𝐑𝐀𝐌𝐈𝐎𝐍𝐄 𝐅𝐀𝐍𝐅𝐈𝐂 𝐒𝐎 𝐘𝐄𝐀𝐇  
**  
𝐖𝐡𝐚𝐭'𝐬 𝐲𝗼𝐮𝐫 𝗼𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐢𝗼𝐧 𝗼𝐧 𝐬𝐢𝐫𝐢𝐮𝐬 𝐚𝗺𝐝 𝐡𝗼𝐰 𝐡𝐞'𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐝𝗼 𝐲𝗼𝐮 𝐚𝐠𝐫𝐞𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐢𝗼𝐧𝐬 𝗼𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐢𝐭𝐬 𝐰𝐫𝗼𝐧𝐠  
**  
𝐋𝐢𝐥𝐲 <3


	5. 𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐏𝐓𝐄𝐑 𝐓𝐇𝐑𝐄𝐄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her past :)

𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐏𝐓𝐄𝐑 𝐓𝐇𝐑𝐄𝐄  
(Flashbacks)

TW: abuse, self harm, suicide 

𝐄𝐌𝐎𝐓𝐈𝐎𝐍𝐒 𝐖𝐄𝐑𝐄 𝐕𝐄𝐑𝐘 𝐇𝐈𝐆𝐇, the last few weeks had been very weird for Hogwarts as the famous marauders had basically split up, Sirius had started hanging out with the random girls he would hook up with, Remus was either with the remaining of the marauders or with a blonde girl called Jo Wild, Peter was the same but with a Hufflepuff girl called Emily Abbot and James was always around Madeline or the Marauders. 

No pranks were happening but there were a lot of bets that were about what broke them up, Lily had tried to find out but that ended with her leaving with a red face flushed with embarrassment and him smirking that she could get so easily flustered.

In addition to that Mia and Madeline had been sending letters back and forth regarding thomas's wellbeing now that he is at the potter manor again, Elaine Deau had sent a very venomous letter regarding how she and her brother had been burned from the family tree which didn't bother them that much, Thomas had adapted to living there very quickly, "It's like a castle," or "The food is to die for" which made her laugh quite a bit but also grimacing slightly remembering how bad the food was at beauxbatons and her grandmothers house.

Madeline knew for certain that the boys would make up eventually because it was nearly October and that meant the first quidditch match was coming up and the.. they couldn't not be friends especially If they won. With spending more time with James they were closer than ever which caused a few cracks in her new friendship with the redhead.

In Lily's perspective it was like the ultimate betrayal, have they just met yes, was she acting like this was the end of the world also yes. Madeline had promised she didn't like James but they were with each other when ever someone looked, Lily started loosing the attention a teacher even asked for her name when she raised her hand.

"Does anyone know what this plan.." before Professor Sprout could show the plant the Redhead's hand shot up quicker then a blink of an eye. "Yes.. miss.." The redheads face went even darker than her hair and mumbled out a quick, "Evans"

The class sniggered for three reasons they had been in this class for six years, in most of them six years the teachers knew her name but after James 'lost' interest in her they forgot as most of the attention she got flew off her, and last her face was the darkest shade of red there was.

"Ahh yes.. miss.. Even. Evans" the teacher quickly replaced her mistake before anyone could notice but the girls face had flushed even more before she swallowed her pride and memorised word for word a boring explanation on mandrake leaves.

Lily shook her head at that memory, James definitely didn't loose feelings he was playing hard to get, which made her grimace slightly at how much embarrassment she had faced but it was fair the amount of times Lily had brutally rejected him, or even thrown food at him. 

"Psst... psst" Lily's head shot up to look at the person who was making them notices to reveal the 14 year old James Potter who was grinning like he'd won the lottery, she rolled her eyes and growled, "Potter what do you want?"

"Just because you asked my dear lily-pad I would like to invite you to hogsmade with me!" The excitement was clearly written on his face to which Lily scoffed, "Not a chance Potte.." before she could finish the insult James continued, "If you can't come to hogsmade, will you my greatest lily-pad go out with me James Potter." 

Sirius was spotter behind hitting his friend's back with excitement for him, "Why would I go out with an arrogant toe-rag" not seeing the quick flash of hurt she threw her salad on his head and ran out of the great hall with many glares on her back.

How naive her younger self was, she should have said yes the handsome boy. He clearly loved her dearly as she does now. Even though he hadn't tried anything the next day he was busy?

Lily Evans strode into the great hall with her nose in the air and walked over to her friends where they looked her up and down and went back to what the were doing. Lily's face had a flash of hurt before she sat down in the empty spot next to Mary. She quickly realised who was on the left... James Potter.

Although he wasn't even looking at her, his face did have a grin on it as he looped his letters and wrote and wrote until he had written nearly four pages, Lily caught a name at the top Madeline? 

Every time James's head was down he was always writing them mysterious letters and they were to her? That bitch she stole his attention without even trying...an owl had came the next day from a white owl with magnificent feathers a few were black and grey it had rubbed its beak on James hand as he chuckled. That was her owl the whole time.

***

𝐉𝐀𝐌𝐄𝐒 𝐇𝐀𝐃 𝐇𝐈𝐒 𝐇𝐄𝐀𝐃, on the desks as Madeline scribbled away a response to his mother regarding Thomas he was thriving at the Potter Manor with his new room, while they were at it Mia and Fleamont had redone her room after taking some inspiration in the books she sent over of her 'dream' room and it would be a surprise until she got back which would be Christmas.

James still hadn't spoken to Sirius which meant Sirius would either have to apologise or go to the hellhole that had the name home, Sirius was like a brother to him despite knowing each other for six years they were bonded but Sirius broke that. Who did he think James had been writing to all them years or blabbered on about he hadn't even believed him about the girls he had slept with.

So naturally James had pulled away... Why wouldn't he his best friend hadn't believed him after all he did for Sirius, then insulting Madeline the person who he knew longer and the only person who knew the whole of him, Part of him wanted Sirius back so he could talk about the unsolvable feeling toward the brunette beauty.

"Mads... psst .. mads" she still hadn't responded to him so James took on the liberty to poke her in the which got Madeline's attention. "What jamsieboy"  
James grinned at the name and wrapped and arm around her chair and turned it in slightly to face him. She looked flustered her cheeks has a soft pink gaze on them and her rosy lips were what made him frozen he couldn't look away from them.

Until they started moving James gazed at the beautiful girl in-front of him who had his full attention...

James looked up from his arms to see the same girl who in others eyes would look a mess but in his eyes Madeline couldn't have gotten more utterly perfect, her lip was bitten as she concentrated on the letter that was being written infront of her, Madeline's hair was being held up by her wand barely any makeup was placed upon her face. 

Madeline caught his gaze and shook her head softly and went on with her letter, "Mia has told me how fun it has been there and I can't wait to see you Tommy lots of love Maddy xx" only Thomas was aloud to call Madeline Maddy and vise versa.

Madeline stool a hand in her bag to fish out a picture of two teddy's James had shown her from the last time he visited hogsmade which was last year she included a note to the pictures, "James saw these last year in a shop do you want me to buy you some because of what grandmother did to you others and if you do how many xx"

Slipping all the papers into the envelope, Madeline quickly dug into her bag and got the wax stick and the wax scooper thing she held it over one of the candles and softly put it on the back and used the Keau mark in the hot wax. Madeline quickly shook James and indicated to the letter in her hand which was finished. 

In comfortable silence they made there way over to the Gryffindor common room to where James owl was resting because he didn't like the other owls. Not realising there was a boy in the shadows watching them leave the library with the boy she thankfully grew up with. 

***

𝐓𝐎 𝐒𝐀𝐘 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐋𝐄𝐀𝐒𝐓, Madeline was conflicted by a lot of things her feelings for James was one, the confusing glares she received from the redhead was the second and the third was why hadn't he tried to approach her, the last time they had met up was on bad circumstances with her covered in blood after a bad beating.

There was no way she would confront him he was in Slytherin so she would get the usual taunts, he'd have to grow some fucking balls and do it quickly was all Madeline could think she didn't have a high patience tolerance unless on the occasion of James and Thomas. 

The stress could've easily gotten to Madeline if she was alone but James had been comforting her when ever a frown appeared on her face or her eyebrows threaded together he'd put an arm around her shoulder or a hand on her thigh which did comfort Madeline.

Madeline was getting used to the stares from the slytherin or occasional glares from the redhead who had taken the liberty on basically babysitting herself and James where ever they went. Whenever Madeline found herself looking at the slytherin it would bring back the harsh flashbacks from when she lived with her mother and the occasional father.

The younger Madeline's ears perked up at the sound of glass smashing and her parents screaming at each other, she was quite honest Madeline was quite used to the screaming so she learnt to block it out unless her baby brother started yelling which is when her older brother would step in and take their baby brother to their neighbour Mia and Fleamont Potter whie he told his five year old sister to be quiet as possible.

Her mother Angela suddenly cried out in pain as a slap echoed through the walls, which caused Madeline to walk to where her parents were her mother on the floor with a hand on her face with tears threatening out while her father stood towering over her with a threatening glare on his face, madeline accidentally kicked a piece of glass which caused her father to drunkly turn around with the broken bottle in his hand.

Catching a look at who kicked it his face softened for a split second before he roughly grabbed her arm and tugged her to her room and pushed her on the floor before flashing an evil grin and snarled, "stay theirand be a good girl while daddy sorts somethin' out"

Madeline couldn't move of her spot despite his cruel words that the young girl couldn't understand and laid in a hot liquid until the door reopened to see the shocked face of her older brother who quickly grabbed her from under her knees and carried her out of her room and past their still arguing parents.

Despite the chilly weather he rushed to the Potter Manor with his sister being carried and barged in without knocking and laid her down on the sofa where Mia's face looked like a ghost...

It was the easy stuff like that what triggered stuff looking at a smashed bottle could so easily cause a panic attack or even when she wore shorts or got a tiny view of the small scar on her thigh.

Madeline couldn't remember when she found the blade but it didn't matter she wanted to feel something even if it was pain, so she started cutting more lines in her thighs until the blood was dripping down her leg then moved to her forearm and made quick and deep lines that surely would scar but before Madeline could finish the door burst open with a flash of purple.

Mia Potter gasped at the girl that was crumpled on the bathroom floor in Beauboux with blood dripping on the floor, she quickly rushed over to the who was about to loose consciousness from the amount of blood she had lost. Mia knew about the lack of health care the school owned so she used the closest fireplace and tossed the floopowder in and yelled, "Potter Manor"

"FLEAMONT GET MY HEALING SUPPLIES" hearing bottles being moved around Mia moved Madeline to the sofa and took the supplies out of his frozen arms and got to work healing her arms and thighs, after about ten minutes of healing spells Mia took out a scar cream she made herself and applied it to all the cuts not realizing she left a small one on her knee.

Madeline did have a hard time explaining how she even got in that situation then showed her the letter her mother sent her which made her heartbreak no matter how many times she read it, "Your lucky you got out of it you bitch," or "You are the reason this happened, i nearly died because of you!"

Somehow her mother had found out about the time she had tried to kill herself and her mother told her how much of a disappointment she was and that she couldn't even kill herself properly.

Shaking her head of them horrid flashbacks and thought Madeline closed her eyes feeling safe in James's arms, Madeline eventually fell asleep in James's arms in his bed and wasn't even thinking of what was happening with her deranged family.

***

HEY GUYS SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING I HAVEN'T BEEN OKAY BUT IM GOING TO TRY WRITE AS MUCH AS I CAN THEN UPLOAD WEEKLY DEPENDING ON SCHOOL.

I'M ALSO WRITING A KLAUS X HALEY FANFIC BECAUSE I HATE THE ENDING THEY GOT. <3

WHAT DO YOU THINK OF OUR POOR GIRL MADELINE'S PAST?

WHAT SHOULD I DO NEXT CHAPTER?

LILY

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading if you subscribe you will be notified when a new chapter is uploaded or if this is finished I hope you enjoyed is book


End file.
